What Comes First
by chucklebug
Summary: Hermione and Fred have been friends forever, but what will happen when obstacles get in the way of their friendship? rated M for future strong language.
1. Chapter 1

"Hello? Anyone in?"

Hermione had just arrived at the Burrow to see her best friend Ginny. Recently, she had been at the Burrow more than her own home. She took in the familiar smell of the place she called her second home when she heard a reply come from the living room.

"In here!" She recognised it as Fred's voice.

Ginny had 6 older brothers, all of whom Hermione regarded as brothers too, however Fred was different. When Hermione was 7, she and Ginny had been playing in the river in the field at the back of the house. While they were there, Hermione had had an accident and would have drowned if Fred hadn't been playing in the tree house near the river and jumped in and saved her. Since then, Fred had been as good as a best friend to Hermione as Ginny had, sometimes even closer.

"Hey," She said as she walked in, dropping herself onto the sofa next to Fred.

"Alright, Mione?" Fred smiled as he turned to face her. He was the one person in the world whom Hermione allowed to call her that.

"Not really, I was looking for Ginny cause I need some advice on something."

"Well you know you can come to me for anything Mione, can I not help?"

"Erm…" Hermione looked down into her lap, blushing. "It's kinda of a girl problem,"

She saw Fred's face screw up in embarrassment, "not _that_ kind of girl problem, you fool! Just, well, me and Dom have split up."

"Oh," Fred said. He had never liked Dom, always thought there was something suspicious about him but never let that on to Hermione, he knew she would never trust his judgement again if she knew. "Well, how did it happen? Does he need his nose broken or did it end on your terms?"

Hermione giggled at Freds attempt of lightening the situation. "It was kind of… mutual. But I don't know where I stand or whether I want to give it another go, or…"

She broke off looking at Fred for some kind of guidance of how she should feel.

"Right, well I think you should leave it for a day or two to see if he regrets his obviously stupid decision, and then, if nothing happens, go and talk to him and see how it goes. How does that sound?" Hermione nodded. "Great, now the real question."

Hermione looked at him, confused.

"White or black in chess?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spent the rest of the afternoon playing wizard chess with Fred winning every game. When it came to around tea time, Fred stood up and stretched.

"I wonder why no ones home?" He asked Hermione.

"Ginny didn't say anything to me, I don't have a clue. Anyway, wanna a cuppa?"

Fred nodded and Hermione went into the kitchen to make tea. As Fred was clearing away the chess pieces, Mrs Weasley's head popped into the fire.

"Fred? FRED!" She looked terrible; her hair was a mess and she had black mascara streaks running down her face. Her face saddened a bit as Fred kneeled down in front of the fire, his face confused and scared.

"Oh Fred dear, your Fathers been in a accident doing something for the order. Now, don't look like that," she added as she looked at his stricken face, "he's going to be okay we hope and we'll let you know when you can come and see him but you cannot leave the house, is that clear? Do not leave the house."

"What? Why? I don't understand, what happened to Dad? Where is he? How-" But before his questions were answered, his Mother gave him a sympathetic look and disappeared out of the fire.

"Mum? MUM!" He got to his feet and started pacing, both with anger at his mother but fear for his father.

"Fred? What's going on?" Hermione asked, appearing at the doorway, evidently confused.

"It's Dad. He's been in a accident."


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: thanks to anyone who reviewed it made my day and I'm going to try to incorporate what you said J**

**Thanks.**

"_Fred? What's going on?" Hermione asked, appearing at the doorway, evidently confused._

"_It's Dad. He's been in a accident."_

"W-what?" Hermione managed to stutter out, "what do you mean by 'accident'?"

"I mean," said Fred, struggling to keep his emotions in control, "I mean, that because of that stupid bloody order, he's been hurt, seriously hurt, and I've been told to stay here and do nothing!"

He looked at her incredulously, as if expecting her to have exactly the same expression on her face as him, the same feeling of being left in the dark.

"I can't, I just can't believe it, how could the order let something, like this happen? How could they not see it coming? I- where are you going?"

"I'm going" said Fred as he pulled on his jacket, "to see my dad who happens to be bleeding to death." He stared expectantly at Hermione, "well, what are you waiting for? Put on your coat and lets go! Quick!" he turned to pick up the floo powder, but paused when he couldn't hear Hermione moving behind him.

"Fred, I think we should stay here, you know the dangers out there and-"

"Hermione, this is my _dad_ we're talking about! I can't just sit here and pretend like nothings happened! I need to know if he's okay, I need to know if he's de-" but at this point, Fred was crying too much to carry on. Hermione led him gently over to the sofa with her arm around his shoulders comforting him and whispering soothing things in his ear, desperately trying to keep her own tears from flowing too.

"Fred, I promise you, first chance we get, we'll go to the hospital to see him but for now, it's a better idea to stay here and wait for more information. 'Kay?"

Fred nodded and they both fell back into the sofa, still tangled up with each other, staring into the glowing fire, watching the flames dance freely, both thinking about what the future would bring, and whether their friendship could withstand anything, as they once thought.

They woke up later that evening to the sounds of a muffled 'shit' coming from the kitchen.

" Who do you reckon it is?" Hermione asked Fred as she untangled herself from his arm which was wrapped firmly around her waist from the position they had fell asleep in. Fred shrugged but stood up and drew his wand from his jean pocket.

They grasped hands and slowly opened the kitchen door, only to find,

"Bill?"

Bill grinned at them then looked down at their entwined hands, and a smirk appeared on his face.

" I would have knocked," he said with a slight mischievous look on his face as he watched them quickly drop their hands and both turn bright red, "but I saw you two lovebirds on the sofa and I thought it'd be cruel to wake you up. Tea?"

Bill silently chuckled to himself as he busied himself with the kettle.

"So, have you heard any news on dad?"

"Oh yeah, you can see him at lunch. We think he'll be out tonight anyway, the healers said the injury's nothing mum cant take care of."

Hermione and Fred smiled in relief at each other, this not going unnoticed by Bill.

"So," Bill said as he stood up, holding his stomach lightly after the 4 rounds of toast and 4 cups of tea, "shall I tell mum you two'll be coming at about 12 by floo?"

"well, now I've passed my test, I thought maybe I could side-apparate Hermione to St Mungo's?" Fred looked at Hermione hopefully.

Bill laughed, "I don't think that's a risk Hermione wants to take Fred."

"No, I'd trust Fred with anything, we can apparate later."

Bill raised his eyebrows knowingly then shrugged, said a hasty goodbye, and apparate out of the kitchen.

"Did you mean that? That you'd trust me with anything?" Fred asked Hermione, his voice filled with doubt.

"course, why wouldn't I?" Hermione replied, bewildered. "but there'll be nothing left to trust if your mother gets back and see's the house in this state. Lets tidy up then go."

At quarter to twelve, they were ready to leave the house.

"Ready?" Fred asked Hermione.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

**a/n: sorry that dragged on a bit, I need to learn when to stop writing!**

**Please tell me anything I can do to improve, much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: again, thanks for the feedback.**

Hermione and Fred walked into the hospital ward where Mr Weasley was being kept, anxious and desperate to see him.

"DAD!" Fred called out as soon as he saw him and running over to greet him.

"Fred, shhh, your fathers very ill." Mrs Weasley hissed at him.

"Oh, nonsense Molly, I'm the only patient in here and its not like I can get kicked out, I'm leaving tonight!" Hermione shared a smile at the ecstatic look on Mr Weasley's face.

"Yes, dear," said Mrs Weasley distractedly, "Fred, Hermione, can I have a word outside?"

Mrs Weasley led the way outside and turned to face them as they neared a more private spot in the corridor outside Mr Weasley's room.

"I need to ask you both a favour, quite a large one at that, as your fathers coming out today, we wanted to make it a special occasion, and had the idea of throwing a party, tonight."

"Right," said Fred **(a/n: no pun intended) **looking slightly confused, "what's the problem about that?"

"Well," Mrs Weasley said apologetically, "the thing is, everyone else is busy today, running errands and helping your dad, so really you two are the only ones who are able to get anything done. Do you reckon you can do it?"

"Well, yeah if we have a decent amount of time to do it in, you in Hermione?" He gave Hermione a cheeky, pleading grin.

"Yeah, why not? If you get everyone home at around half 7 we should have it done by then."

"Fantastic! I'll tell everyone and we'll see you later."

They watched her walk down the corridor and back into Mr Weasley's room.

"At least we made her happy, ey?" Fred said to Hermione.

"Yeah, but we have to get home quick if this party's gonna be possible!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three hours later, Hermione was standing at the sink chopping carrots and Fred was sitting at the table, peeling potatoes.

"Fred?" Hermione asked, trying not to sound as awkward as she felt.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever like, been in a relationship where you're not quite sure why you're in it? Like you're not quite sure what you actually get out of it?"

"What, as in, you don't know why you're in the relationship at all?"

"Yeah." said Hermione, blushing slightly.

"Well," said Fred, putting down the peeler that he had in his hand and looking directly into Hermione's eyes, "to tell you the truth I've never been in a relationship where the person means that much to me that I could feel that doubt, you know? I just went out with them for the sake of it."

"Oh, so like, you've never been in love?" Hermione asked, bewildered.

"Well, I don't know, what does love feel like? I know I've fancied a few girls in my time but what is love? How can you tell the difference between liking someone and loving them?"

"Okay, well is there one person who you've liked more than the others that you supposedly fancied? Is there one who really stands out?"

"Yeah," Fred mumbled, going red for some reason, "there was one who I defiantly remember liking more than the others."

Hermione thought for a moment.

"Well describe to me that feeling then."

Fred looked mockingly at Hermione, only to see a serious expression on her face.

"Fine," he sighed exaggeratingly, "well, I started liking this one girl a long, long time ago, and I suppose I never really have stopped liking her. Its like every time I see her, I get these butterfly nerve thingy's in my stomach that I can't control and when I hold her, I don't wanna let her go, and- am I waffling?" he asked, a worried look on his face.

Hermione shook her head and gestured for him to continue. Fred stood up and started pacing around the kitchen.

"And we just have this connection, you know? And she's absolutely gorgeous even though she doesn't see it herself, everyone else can. And when I'm not around her, it feels like a piece of me is missing, like I'm not complete."

He turned around to find Hermione wiping her eyes.

"What's the matter? Were you crying?"

"No," Hermione sniffed, trying to stop the hot tears from falling down her cheeks, "the fumes from the onions got into my eyes."

Fred nodded but it was clear he didn't buy what she said. What Hermione didn't let on was that the reason she was crying wasn't because of the onions, but because of the fact that Fred was in love with someone else, and she wasn't used to sharing him, in fact she didn't think she'd be able to picture him with anyone else but herself.

"Fred, I hate to tell you this, but what you just said, it sounds to me like your in love with this girl."

"You reckon?" Fred asked, surprised. "Surely I'd know, wouldn't I?"

"Well put it this way, can you imagine marrying this person?" Hermione asked, willing him to say no.

Fred thought for a few seconds.

"Yeah, yeah I can."

She took a few deep breaths and carried on, determined not to let her feelings show.

"And can you imagine yourself having kids with this person? Having a family with them?"

Fred smiled to himself, evidently off in a world on his own.

"I can picture them now."

"Okay," said Hermione, trying her hardest not to break down at that moment, "and can you see yourself spending the rest of your life with this person? Loving them unconditionally and her being the one standing beside you when all your dreams come true?"

Fred sighed deeply, then lifted his head and looked Hermione straight in the eye.

"Yes." He whispered softly.

Hermione could feel her breath quicken under the heat of his gaze.

"So, a-are you going to tell me who she is?"

Fred took a few steps closer to her, until he was close enough to whisper in her ear.

"Hermione," he breathed into her ear, causing Hermione to involuntarily shudder, "its-"

PING!

The timer on the oven went off and Fred and Hermione broke apart.

The moment stayed for a few seconds as they stared at each other, then Hermione cleared her throat.

"I, erm, I think we should carry on with the dinner, everyone will be here soon."

Fred nodded and sat back down, not making eye contact with her.

They spent the rest of the afternoon barely talking unless necessary and trying to avoid touching each other.

When they heard the sound of footsteps growing louder, they went to the door to greet Mr Weasley.

"Hermione, Fred, the place looks wonderful!" Mr Weasley exclaimed, beaming at the both of them.

They mumbled words of thanks, and everyone else went through the kitchen and into the garden.

Everyone gasped when the saw the garden. All the leaves on the trees had been turned gold or deep purple, and the big table in the middle had glowing lanterns hanging over it, and there was glowing sticks surrounding the table, creating warm glow and keeping everyone warm.

"Oh Hermione, it looks lovely!" Mrs Weasley cried, wiping tears from her eyes as she smiled down at Hermione.

"It wasn't just me, Fred did loads too," Hermione said, and Fred walked over to her and put his arms round her waist.

"Yeah!" He said in mock defence. "I moved the tables and…stuff." He finished lamely, as everyone laughed.

"Thanks," he whispered in Hermione's ear, sending yet another shiver down her spine.

Everyone spent the rest of the evening eating lasagne outside (with Mrs Weasley praising Hermione and Fred at every opportunity) and then eventually going inside when it got cold. Nobody seemed to notice the fact that Fred and Hermione were sitting every closely together, even more than usual, no one apart from Bill, who paid close attention to them all night. He noticed that even as everyone sleepily trudged upstairs to bed, they were holding each others hand, and whispering in each others ears.

**a/n: sorry I waffled, I had to get a lot of stuff in for my next chapter, I hope it leaves you with an idea of where Fred and Hermione are now, if you get me.**


End file.
